


TAG YOUR FANFICTION CORRECTLY!

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Adventures of The Crazy [14]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey (mentioned), AO3 (mentioned), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, BBC Merlin (mentioned), Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, fangirling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this came into being after I got a comment from an anon called 'imagineworld' I'm not sure if they have a user name on here, but they don't have a profile linked to the comment they left on my Murder Mystery "The Show Must Go On!" So I added them as an anon, and I hope this doesn't cause offence.</p><p>Also this is rather an homage to CommaSplice's story "Beta" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/3396308/chapters/7432997?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_24981962 Which I thought was unbelievably funny. </p><p>So this story is dedicated to both of them. Without them this wouldn't exist. (nods) I hope you all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	TAG YOUR FANFICTION CORRECTLY!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommaSplice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommaSplice/gifts), [imagineworld (anon)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imagineworld+%28anon%29).



> Okay, this came into being after I got a comment from an anon called 'imagineworld' I'm not sure if they have a user name on here, but they don't have a profile linked to the comment they left on my Murder Mystery "The Show Must Go On!" So I added them as an anon, and I hope this doesn't cause offence.
> 
> Also this is rather an homage to CommaSplice's story "Beta" - http://archiveofourown.org/works/3396308/chapters/7432997?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_24981962 Which I thought was unbelievably funny. 
> 
> So this story is dedicated to both of them. Without them this wouldn't exist. (nods) I hope you all enjoy it.

TAG YOUR FANFICTION CORRECTLY!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

“You’ve tagged your work under Real life People.” Cersei glared at Stannis. Sometimes she wanted to murder him. But then she wouldn’t have a beta anymore. Apparently, she needed one. Her grammar and punctuation was awful. She might have asked Jaime or Tyrion, or even Brienne to be her beta. Her twin’s wife was known to be thorough with everything she did. But they all hated 50 Shades of Grey, and besides which, fanfiction was her secret. She did it for fun, and no one knew about it. Apart from Selyse and Stannis, who had somehow found out. She certainly didn’t want her children or her niece or nephew to know. Arianne and Galladon would use it for blackmail material. As horrifying as the thought was, Myrcella and even Tommen might do the same. Cersei was a harsh parent and she knew it. But Joffrey had turned out alright.

“When I asked you to be my Beta, I didn’t ask you to tell me about things I have no clue about.” Cersei shot back, irritably. Tommen had been sick all last night, and she had been up taking care of him. So she didn’t really have the patience for criticism today.

“Well, you’re the one writing 50 Shades of Grey fanfiction and tagging it under Real Life so people think the actors are going to come and have an orgy with the characters.” Stannis replied.

“But I’m _not_ tagging it that way!” Cersei exclaimed angrily. Stannis sighed and got up Cersei’s profile page. Her penname, ‘Golden_Lion_Lover’ in bold black at the top. Then he scanned down, to show the fandom tags that Cersei had written for. Under 50 Shades of Grey, there were several tags, especially since the rather tasteless movie had come out. There was 50 Shades of Grey – E. L. James. There was 50 Shades of Grey – Movie. Then... then there was 50 Shades of Grey RPF. Stannis pointed at that.

“You realise that RPF means Real Person Fiction, yes?” Stannis asked. Cersei blinked and gaped stupidly. Then, maybe for the first time in her life, flushed red with embarrassment.

“Uhm.... actually... no. I did not. I just tagged it because I wanted to reach the whole 50 Shades fandom. I had no idea that that was what RPF meant.” Cersei replied. Stannis sighed.

“You’re lucky that Selyse loves your fanfiction so much or I would never be a beta for this. I hate 50 Shades of Grey.” Stannis said irritably. Cersei didn’t take Stannis’ comment to heart. He was a fair beta, and her stories got far more comments and kudos since she’d gotten him to start looking at her chapters before she posted them. She sighed as she started deleting the tag she’d clearly misused from some of her stories.

“Aunt Cersei? Uncle Stannis?” Cersei and Stannis both spun round in their seats and looked at Arianne, her golden hair in a high ponytail as she frowned in confusion at the pair. “I didn’t know you two even _spoke_ to each other, let alone sat and had chats. Wait a sec? Is that _AO3?_ ” Arianne asked. Cersei slammed her laptop closed so fast she was almost afraid she’d broken it. But that was better than the mortification of her niece realising that she wrote 50 Shades fanfiction. She didn’t need the girl to go and tell Tyrion, who seemed to be her favourite. Arianne blinked and shrugged. “Gramps has commanded our presence at lunch. Don’t ask me why. Galladon and I had to walk to the twins’ primary school, and then get driven here. I’m sure Tommen and Myrcella are around somewhere too.” Arianne added.

“Your mother-” Cersei started, but Arianne shrugged, cutting her off.

“She’s in Daddy’s office. She brought Arthur with her. It must be serious if she brought Arthur with her. The evil devil spawn is the only thing that cheers Gramps up lately.” Arianne stated. For once, Cersei wanted to agree with Arianne, but chose not to. It wasn’t a good idea to allow the girl to think that she was right about certain things. It would give her a big head. After all, she had the potential to have an ego bigger than her father’s.

“We should get going then. If father is in a bad mood, we’ll have to be timely.” Cersei stated. The trio left the room, and Arianne smirked at the laptop under Cersei’s arm.

 _“Does she not know that I know her password is **God!** I could totally hack that laptop if I wanted to. Besides, who **doesn’t** know she writes 50 Shades of Grey fanfiction?”_ Arianne thought to herself, as she followed behind her Aunt, and Stannis, who she thought was pretty cool. _“Besides, I could just read her stuff on Uncle Stannis’ computer. He beta’s my Merlin fanfiction. God I ship Merlin/Arthur so hard. But I ship Merlin/Morgana so hard too. And Arthur/Gwen and Lancelot/Gwen... I need to stop thinking about this before I get to gramps’ office, or I’ll get yelled at for not paying attention. But I could always add a new scene with Scarf BDSM to the next chapter. Yeah... Scarf BDSM... scarves... Okay, no more thinking about fanfiction.”_ Arianne thought as they finally got to Tywin’s office and walked in. Arianne was fully prepared to listen to whatever her grandfather had to say. Well...... maybe... after she planned out the scarf BDSM scene in her head for the next chapter. _“Maybe I can take notes on my phone. They’ll never know, right?”_ Arianne thought as she took a seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. I hope it was funny and enjoyable. I'm sorry to all those people who like 50 Shades, but I hate it. I just find it deeply irritating on a personal level and I don't know how it got published. But I'm probably a literature snob. (nods) LOL! To all the Merlin fans.... you know we have too many people to ship. It's impossible to choose. LOL!


End file.
